Blast off to the stars
by Kazehane-Rhapsody
Summary: Magical Starsign fic. A light mage who's attitude practically screams "dark mage" embarks on a life-changing adventure to rescue her teacher and save the whole Solar System while at it. Rated for some mild language afterward.
1. Intro

Okay...hey is this word processor on? All righty. Hi, my name is Capricorn665, and I'll be writing this fanfiction here! I _know_ this kind of fic is very typical, it's boring, yadayada, but I wanted to write it, so please bear with me? Btw, I modified the Heroine, so she looks kind of different than in the game.

_**Profile**_

_**Name: **_Blanca Solstarre

_**Age: **_about 12

_**Eye Color: **_Violet

_**Hair: **_a slightly wavy chocolate brown(A/C: I just thought she would look better with straighter and darker color hair)

_**Magic: **_Light

_**Outfit: **_Same as in the game, except I made the bow look more real(In the game, it looks like a clip-on), and she doesn't have those cuff thingies.

_**Personality:**_ A kind girl, but is frustrated, irritated, and upset easily, and has a temper that rivals Pico's. She is also a tom-boy, stubborn, ignorant, and takes things at her own pace.

Okay, so time to go into the MS dimension! Oh, and Magical Starsign or any other character that appear except Blanca doesn't belong to me. They belong to BrownieBrown.


	2. Chapter 1

Blanca woke up that day in her messy dorm to the banging on her door, and the yelling of one of her friends who lived in the room right next to her.

"Blanca! Wake up! It's your turn for wake up call!" Blanca mumbled an incantation that was supposed to be a spell that made the door more soundproof, but actually it made the heavy door unhinge, and crash down on the unfortunate person outside. She winced as she changed into her usual clothes, and came out of her now door-less room. The someone who had been yelling at her door was Chai, a salamander, who couldn't move because almost all of his long, green tail was under the door. He was almost always the early bird...er, salamander, since the mint in his green-house like room helped wake him up. And today, this was where he ended up; his tail under a fallen door, and not being able to get up.

"You didn't have to sic the door on me!" Chai said, fighting back tears from the pain from his tail.

"Sorry, wrong spell. Anyway, can't you just bend the door to your will? It's wood."

"No, I can't control dead wood. By the way, you don't know how much pain a tail can take. It's been stepped on, pulled on, scorched, frozen, pins stuck onto it because _someone_ thought they were good at acupuncture(Blanca winced), tied around a pole..."

"Your tail got tied around a pole?!" Blanca interrupted, laughing.

"Now that would have been fun to see!"

"It was winter! Pico had to keep a fire under my tail until it unstuck!" Chai shot back(A/C: Salamanders are usually amphibians, so I guessed Chai's tail would stick to a freezing cold pole, like a human tongue does).

"Anyway, any bright ideas to get this door off my tail?"

"I'll go wake Mokka up. He should be able to budge this." Blanca said, heading towards the room next to her. It had an Earth sign on the door, so this was definitely Mokka's room. She started banging on the door.

"Mokka! Get your lazy, old, bulky, metal body out here NOW!! Chai's tail is stuck under my door!" There were a lot of rusty creaking until a old bulky robot, Mokka, opened the door.

"Those were a lot of adjectives you yelled at my door, but "lazy" undoubtedly does not fit me." Mokka said as he came out of his room, which was a mess of screws, metal plates, and tools that he needed to repair himself.

"Says you! You usually take a lot of time to wake up, in case you didn't notice! I could take a record of a sonic boom, put it in your room, and you still wouldn't wake up! Come on, you have an immobilized salamander to rescue. By the way, you should oil yourself, you creak more than usual this morning." The earth and light mage soon reached Chai, and Mokka easily lifted the door so that Chai could get his injured tail out. Blanca, in one of her "mostly kind" moments, got her first aid kit and Chai(Who walked a bit awkwardly, since his tail that helped him balance was now injured) dragged himself into his room to get some of his healing herbs, and they patched up the salamander's tail.

Blanca woke up the rest of her friends without too much destroying. Lassi, the wind mage bunny girl, had thrown open the door with an unintentional wind spell, sending Blanca, Chai, Sorbet(whom they woke up before Lassi), and even Mokka crashing into the opposing wall. Pico was worse, since he burned down the door, and it took all of Sorbet's strength of magic to put it out.

"You could at least choose between not waking up or burning your door. According to Mokka, this lower part of the dorm wing is made to be the strongest, but it's violently flammable! You were lucky to be on the same floor as us!" Blanca said peevishly as she woke Pico up by directing a light to shine on his face.

"Jeez, sometimes I wonder if you really wanted to study light magic." Pico said as the six friends headed out to the cafeteria.

"You know, for once, Pico's right," Sorbet said, "I mean, you have your nice moments...but, you're definitely not gentle,"

"Modest." piped up Lassi.

"Selfless." Chai added.

"Angelic."Mokka added too.(He got a lot of weird looks from that)

"And not to mention your temper; it's as worse as Pico's! What?" Lassi added, as she felt Blanca and Pico glaring daggers at her.

"The only reason I didn't study dark magic was because Miss Madeline 'saw some promise in me.'" Blanca explained. "Principal Biscotti said I came from a family of light mages, and he thinks that it's in the gene pool. Also, my name shows some proof. It means 'white' in Spanish." By the time the six came to the cafeteria, and they just had enough time to eat their breakfast before they had to head to class.

**--Intermission--**

It ended up that the six students didn't have to hurry. Miss Madeline was late, _again. _By the time she came in, the class had waited for one hour.

"Goooood morning, apprentices!" Miss Madeline said cheerfully.

"Miss Madeline, if you're going to be late everyday, why can't class just start later? That way we'll have more time to sleep and finish any unfinished homework." Blanca suggested, to the cheers of the academy students.

"Oh hohoho, don't worry, Blanca, I won't be late again!" Miss Madeline laughed, as she opened her lesson plan notebook.

After class, the six students came to the meditation room, as their teacher had instructed. She had brought them here to teach them some things that weren't their "standard spell-flinging", but for "extreme circumstances". Blanca was exhausted after the lesson, for she was always battling the Magic Dummies. She fell asleep as soon as she reached her bed in her dorm room. The next day, her teacher had left for Puffoon, and Biscotti just hung his head and said, "It should have been me."


	3. Chapter 2

Three months after Madeline left for the wind planet, Blanca, Sorbet, and Mokka were discussing in the meditation room about where their teacher was about now, that is, if she was alive. Quite suddenly, Pico and Chai stormed in, ruining the "quiet auras" that was supposed to be in the room.

"Nope, she's not here."Pico said, looking around.

"No, definitely not here." Chai said, nodding.

"What's wrong, Pico, Chai? Looking for someone?" Sorbet asked.

"Well, uh, we kinda lost Lassi. " Pico said sheepishly.

"She went totally psycho, babbling that she's going to go find Miss Madeline."Chai added.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go find her!" Blanca said, stepping out of the room.

After a lot of classroom disrupting(Including a ghost run amok in the necromancy lab and a chemistry experiment that went bad) and mean looks, Blanca still hadn't found Lassi. She finally got to the last door, and opened it to find Chai. He said that Sorbet found something in the room above them. Blanca went up the door, to find Sorbet, and went up a wall near he that looked climbable. A weird looking door "leading to the heavens" was soon reached, and Blanca showed off her light magic, allowing Blanca, Sorbet, and Mokka(who had tagged along at some point) to reach some rockets, that used to be things of the Will' o' Wisp rumors, but here they were, rockets spaceworthy, confirmed by Mokka. Blanca cautiously inspected a rocket, setting off one of the rockets to blast off.

"Hey wait a minute...that was Lassi inside that rocket!" Sorbet exclaimed.

"What?! Then that means _I _blasted her off to space!" Blanca was only able to say that until the impact of the rocket knocked her unconscious...

**C665-C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665- C665**

Blanca slowly swam into consciousness, to find the rest of her friends on the floor, still unconscious. She slowly got up.

"I have to get to Lassi."She thought.

"And go rescue or help Miss Madeline." She added. Blanca reached the rocket and went in. It was a little small for her liking, but at least it fit. She started up the rocket, and it blasted off, leaving Will' o' Wisp. The light mage watched as her academy got smaller and soon, her home planet. She manned the controls as well as she could. Blanca was relieved she decided to take Rocket Piloting, even though she wasn't exactly a pro(Of course, Mokka was at the top of the class). Blanca soon saw another rocket just like her's ...and it was crashing all over the place. The girl winced as she remembered that Lassi wasn't exactly the best pilot. She soon saw the rocket was heading toward a brown planet. She followed it, and as the planet got nearer, she suddenly remembered that she failed at landing. Blanca eventually landed...er, crash-landed her rocket. What made it worse was the sandstorm that was raging the area. The light mage picked herself up, and saw a slightly triangular figure near her , and found an even more beaten up rocket. Near it was Lassi, lying on the ground. Blanca ran toward her.

"Lassi! Wake up! Come on, please tell me you're alive!" Blanca said, as she shook the bunny girl's shoulder. Lassi, moved a bit, and muttered something.

"What?" Blanca asked leaning in closer.

"Water...Kovo water....in...rocket..."Lassi rasped. Blanca ran to the rocket to get the water bottle, and gave it to Lassi. She gulped it down, and was magically revived.

"Whoo, I already feel much better! Huh? Blanca! What're you doing here?!"

"I came so that you wouldn't get ripped apart by any monsters! And to see if I could help Miss Madeline." Blanca said.

"Come on! Let's go rescue our teacher!" (A/C:This is the trigger for a music video kind of thing, because nothing really significant happens on Erd, you just fight a bunch of robots)

**--"Cartoon Heroes" by Aqua--**

We are what we're supposed to be

Illusions of your fantasy

All dots and lines that speak and say

What we do is what you wish to do

**--Blanca and Lassi are fighting that big scorpion monster, and win--**

We are the color symphony

We do the things you wanna see

Frame by frame, to the extreme

Our friends are so unreasonable

They do the unpredictable

All dots lines that speak and say

What we do is what you wish to do

**--They reach the Khave Ruins, and nervously go in--**

It's all an orchestra of strings

Doin' unbelievable things

Frame by frame, to the extreme

One by one, we're makin' it fun

– **Lassi looks like she wants to go back, but Blanca gives her a "Come on, you chicken" look--**

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh

We are the ones who're gonna last forever

We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh

And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian

Welcome to the toon town party

Here comes Superman, from never-neverland

Welcome to the toon town party

– **Blanca and Lassi reach the rocket, but gets caught by a red robot, and dragged to prison-- **

We learned to run at speed of light

And to fall down from any height

It's true, but just remember that

What we do is what you just can't do

And all the worlds of craziness

A bunch of stars that's chasing us

Frame by frame, to the extreme

One by one, we're makin' it fun

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh

We are the ones who're gonna last forever

We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh

And walked out on a piece of paper

– **the girls are fighting the security robot--**

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian

Welcome to the toon town party

Here comes Superman, from never-neverland

Welcome to the toon town party

– **They are fighting the Ant Queen, defeat her, and get the Diggy Gloves to give to the King of the Spiny Moles--**

You think we're so mysterious

Don't take us all too serious

Be original, and remember that

What we do is what you just can't do

**--Lassi makes the giant windmill move--**

What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do

– **Lassi and Blanca are fighting the security robot, again--**

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh

We are the ones who're gonna last forever

We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh

And walked out on a piece of paper

There's still more to come

And everyone will be

Welcomed at the

Toon - Toon

Town - Town

Party

**they board the rocket, and watch as Erd becomes smaller, and smaller--**

Lassi sighed as she sat down on the floor of the rocket.

"Finally! Well, hopefully this rocket gets us to Puffoon!"

"Um, Lassi? I _really_ don't think that's Puffoon." Blanca said, who was looking out the spaceship window. A triangular blue planet was getting gradually closer. Suddenly, the rocket jolted, sending Blanca sprawling on the floor. She let loose a string of words I _really_ shouldn't write here (A/C: What? Did you expect someone like Blanca to not swear?) as she got up. The rocket gradually slowed to a stop after a...splash? As Blanca came out, shivering a bit, she beckoned to Lassi, who looked a bit green.

"Ohhhhh, I think I'm gonna puke..."

"Go ahead. Just do it in the ocean...wait, ocean?! This isn't the wind planet, Lassi! This is Cassia, the water planet!...Lassi?" Blanca turned around.. and, well, let's just say she shouldn't have. As soon as Lassi felt better, she used her wind magic to move the small ice chunks conveniently floating nearby into an ice bridge. The two girls explored the shore a bit, had a bit of fun poking all the gummy frogs that were frozen solid with a stick, and gave the frozen HP pot nearby a good kick(Well, Blanca did.). As they progressed further, Blanca froze(er, sorry, unintentional pun), Lassi bumping into her.

"Ow! Blanca, what's wrong?"

"L-Lassi? Is that who I think that is?" Blanca said, pointing at some kind of object.

"Where?"

"O-over there..."

"I don't see--hey wait a minute...N-no...it can't be..."

"MOKKA!!" The two screamed as they sprinted toward their motionless robotic friend.

**C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665-C665**

Oh noes! Look what we found!! Thanks for the review, Pokepal Karai Natsume. I just got the Japanese version of MS from my aunt!! I'm sooo happy! X3 Actually, in my opinion, I like Cafe Latte better than Mokka, because he's well, more enthusiastic about finding the rocket back at Will' o' Wisp Academy(he's also more positive in my opinion). Observe(Note: This is when you go find Lassi back at the first part of the game, but you first tap on Mokka/Cafe Latte back in the meditation room, he asks you if you really think the rocket exists, and you say "Yes"):

**Mokka: **Fine. I guess I better come with you. Someone has to talk you out of doing anything stupid... and human.

**On the contrary...**

**Cafe Latte: **Hahaha!! We better get going if we're going to find that rocket!! I'll be coming with you!!

_Note: Yes folks, he used two exclamation marks! What a difference...=.=;_

_**If you say "No"...**_

**Mokka: **You seem skeptical. I like that. (Me: Is that supposed to be flirting in disguise? Because you're really bad at it.)

**Cafe Latte: **Ah. You seem to be keeping a cooler attitude then usual today, Blanca-san. Well, we could hang around the school if you want, since it seems you're not after the rocket. (Me: o///o Welll...sure!!)


End file.
